Of sick sea forts and grumpy Englishman
by JuleBeilschmidt
Summary: Big brothers can talk a lot but listening to them is something completely different. Maybe just this one time Sealand should have listened to him, because then he wouldn't be all miserable now. Rated K  for some mild language from Arthur and Peter


Hello guys!

This is my very first attempt at writing a fanfiction. Since English isn't my first language I want to apologise for any possible mistakes. I still hope you enjoy it.

And was we already know, Hetalia isn't mine (sadly) and belongs to Hidekaz Himaruya. I'm not making money with this fanfiction blah blah… off to the story xD

* * *

><p>"Hakchoo!"<p>

He knew it.

He knew it the moment the little brat went out into the garden to play there for hours on end.

The book that Arthur had been reading up until now was lowered and he cast a glance in Peter's direction.

"Bless you… ….I told you, you would catch-"

"-It's not a cold!" Peter interjected before Arthur even had the chance to finish his sentence.

Expectantly a pair of bushy eyebrows perked up.

"Well, what is it then? Mind telling me?"

"Something got stuck in my nose! Besides it's no wonder with all the dust in here. Your home is way to old jerk England!"

The eyebrows of he Englishman gave a slight twitch after that comment.

"I dusted the room just yesterday, thank you very much."

"Your home is still old!" and with that Peter once more devoted himself to his videogame, ignoring the protests of the older male completely.

It all started with that simple sneeze.

No. Cut that.

It all started with this way to stubborn little brat which happened to be England's little brother.

Said little brother was named Peter Kirkland, also known as the self proclaimed nation _Sealand_.

And he would always stay a self proclaimed nation if you asked Arthur, because, let's face it, he was only a Sea Fort from the Second World War.

A platform on two cans!

With a population of, well back then it were around ten people if the Englishman remembered it correctly, but nowadays there were only two people on the Fort: One security guard and Peter himself. And the latter of the two isn't even there all the time!

Seriously, you can't expect him to acknowledge something like this as nation.

….

….

Oh shut it! It was only for his own good! Surely, one day he would thank him. The boy didn't even know what it meant to be a nation. All the trouble, the work, the wars and the suffering. Life as a nation wasn't all guns and roses but that Peter didn't want to accept. Instead he kept pestering not only him but all the other nations as well about recognizing him.

But that for some other time.

So as said before, it started with Peter being all stubborn and bratty…again. It was a rare occurrence when Peter behaved so Arthur shouldn't have been surprised when on a rainy day…

….

No, it wasn't _always_ raining in England, mind you! There were also sunny days!

….

Back to matters. On this particular rainy day in London Peter happened to visit him… or more like came to bug him and stress his already overwrought nerves even more. Maybe he really was getting to old for these kinds of things but he hardly would say that out loud, even less when the git America was around.

God knows, he wouldn't live it down.

After the little bugger made himself at home in his room he demanded some sort of entertainment. Since Arthur had other, more important things to do like work, he couldn't provide the boy with the entertainment that he wanted and just told him to watch some TV – the brat always loved these animes didn't he? – Or read a book, which Arthur would have preferred. Some education would do the lad good.

Minutes later the sound of the television could be heard trough the

But even the programme of the television couldn't keep the boy occupied for long and so he soon found Peter back in his study.

"I'm bored."

"Go read a book."

"Don't want to."

"Then play some videogames."

"Nah~"

What kind of answer was _that_?

"…"

"…"

"… …"

"I'm still bored."

"Look," he said while putting down the documents he was just working on "I got no time to play around with you so you just have to find some other way to entertain yourself, this can't be to complicated."

"But it is!" Peter countered and stamped his foot on the ground, just for emphasis.

"You're impossible you little prat!"

"And you're a lame jerk!"

"…"

This was definitely getting them nowhere. He had to think. There had to be something that would keep the little bugger busy for more than twenty minutes.

"Oii ~, jerk Engla~nd!"

"I'm already thinking so keep it quiet!" And then he had an idea. Within seconds he rose from his seat and made his way over to one of the many cabinets that where lining the wall. It had to be somewhere, he was sure that not to long ago he had…there it was!

"Here, think you can keep yourself busy with that?" he asked and handed the football to his little brother which in turn seemed to be quite stunned by this sudden gift.

"Awesome, a football!" he cheered, already testing the condition of the ball. After being satisfied by the result he went to rush out of the room only to be stopped by Arthur.

"Not so fast. First I want you to dress in a proper jacket. I don't want to deal with you being sick."

But the boy flat out refused, saying that he didn't need it.

"Great nations like me don't catch colds so easily!" were his precise words before he dashed out of the study. Minutes later he could see Peter running around in the garden a football under his arm but without a proper jacket. Great. Why did he bother himself with such things anyway.

You see, in Peter's imagination nations were something like unimpeachable super humans that could defend themselves from nearly anything. But nations weren't like that. They also could get hurt and fall victim to such a simple thing as a cold.

* * *

><p>After hours of playing football in the garden the cold weather finally got the better of him and Peter decided to come back into the house. Arthur didn't mind that much, in the hours that Peter had spent outside he managed to finish all his paperwork and get dinner started. Once the boy returned from his room they would start eating.<p>

"I'm not eating this." Peter declared after seeing what they would have for dinner. "It looks gross!"

"It looks just fine!"

"What's this even supposed to be?" he asked while stabbing the lump on his plate with the fork only to recoil in fear when said lump made gurgling sounds.

"I'm most definitely will not eat this! Is this even dead?"

"It's fish 'n Chips you insolent little brat!"

"It's all black and smoking! And it's making strange sounds." In one final move he put the fork down and crossed his arms right over his chest, signalising that he wasn't going to eat.

"Fine! Suit yourself! But don't come running to me complaining you're hungry!"

Arthur didn't understand what everyone's problem with his food was and with that he started eating. Peter on the other hand could only watch in astonishment and repulsion as his big brother cleared to whole plate without getting sick or even showing any signs of disgust.

How was that even possible?

He once more glanced at his still full plate and shuddered…unbelievable.

After the table was cleared the two of them retired back to do whatever floats their boat. And that's where we started.

* * *

><p>So far for the first part.<p>

I know, there didn't happen much but there will be more soon.

Drop a review please? =)


End file.
